


Blue Scarf

by AwkwardWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cussing, F/M, How Do I Tag, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: So this is from the one episode in season one about Adrien's birthday and Marinette lies about the scarf. I really want him to find out the truth soooo here it is.





	Blue Scarf

Night has fallen, it was time for the nightly patrols of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is Chat’s favorite part of his day. Swinging in the moonlight with his Lady what could be better? He arrives to meet Ladybug on top of the Eiffel Tower just like every other night and sees that she is already there. Ladybug is to upset to even see him land. A chill runs through Chat. His Lady is upset! This can not happen. He needs to be smooth about this. If he pushes her she might pull away. 

“He.. Hey Ladybug ready to patrol?” He’s not really sure why he is stuttering.Ladybug sniffles, 

“Hey Chat yeah just give me a few and I’ll be ready to go.” 

“Yeah no problem.. Do you want to talk about it?” He moves closer to her.

“No it’s fine.. It’s just.. I’m so done Chat.” Ladybug is no longer crying, instead she seems angry as her hands ball up into fists. 

Chat is confused, “Done? With what? Our patrols? You don’t have to do them if you don’t want to.” His heart breaks at the idea of it but he can’t handle seeing his Lady so hurt. 

Ladybug smiles slightly, Chat’s heart rises a bit. “No it’s not that. It’s something happening in my civilian life. You probably don’t want to hear about it.” Chat is shocked. Ladybug has never mentioned her real life, well the life outside of the superhero one. This must be really bad. 

Chat sits beside Ladybug and goes to put his arm around her but decides against it. “Ladybug you can tell me anything, my job is to protect you so you can be at your best. You aren’t at you best right now so here I am.” He waggles his eyebrows at her a gets just the faintest of a smile out of her.

Ladybug sighs, “I really like this boy,” Chat’s heart drops, “and he doesn’t like me back. I know that he knows I exist but he just knows me as the weirdo who stares at him and can’t even talk to him.” Is Chat really going to this? Give the love of his life relationship advice for some other guy? What does this guy have that he doesn’t? 

Chat takes a deep breath, of course he is going to help her. He will do anything to make his Lady smile. “So you can’t talk to this guy?”

“Correct.”“Have you tried calling him? Or sending him a letter?”

“I left a message on his phone once but I freaked out and stole his phone and deleted it. I also wrote him a love letter for Valentine’s Day and did not even sign it.” Ladybug hides her face in her hands. “I even gave him a gift once.” 

If it wasn’t for his super hearing he would have missed her saying that. “Really?” This guy got a gift from Ladybug? Even if she is out of the costume Chat knows that she would still look amazing and is confused why this guy does not like her back. 

“Yeah it was a scarf but I forgot to sign it again and he came to school the next day thinking that his father gave it to him..”

Wait.

Chat’s mind was racing. “What kind of scarf?” Chat did not know if he wanted to hear the answer to this.

“It was a light blue scarf. I like to design clothes and I made it for him.”No. This can’t be. His father made him the scarf. She is talking about some other light blue scarf. There is no way. “I did sign the scarf though, with a little heart. It’s in the hem. It’s stitch in so only I would know it’s there.” Chat needed to leave. He had to go check. He had to know. 

Chat stands up, he tries to be cool about this, “Well My Lady I’m sure that one day he will notice you. I mean you are the superhero of Paris. Anyways I best be going. I have physics homework to do. Cat out!” He kisses Ladybug on the hand and vaults off before she can say anything. Chat lands in his room and changes back into Adrien. Plagg flies out of his ring and across the room landing on his bed. 

“Hey kid what gives!” Adrien does not even notice because he was too busy looking for the scarf. 

“WHERE IS IT?!” Plagg has never seen Adrien this way before and honestly he was scared. 

“Calm down kid what are you looking for?” Sometimes the power of destruction can overwhelm Chat Noir but this is different. 

“The scarf my father go me! I need to see something. I have to make sure.”

“It’s in your closet.” Adrien stops destroying his room and runs to his closest and find the scarf. Plagg seems him rip the hem and fall to the floor. Plagg doesn’t know what to do. In all his years on either never has a Chat Noir do this. “Ki.. Adrien what’s wrong?” 

He sounds so defeated, “This isn’t from my father.” Tears are starting to form

.—————————————————————————————————— Adrien did not do anything the next day. He didn’t even talk to Plagg. School was out so he didn’t have to see his friends. He just waited for nightly patrols so he could find out the truth. The sun is going down so it is time. Plagg tries one more time to talk to him, “So what are you going to do?” Plagg doesn’t want to see another Chat Noir go down a dark path.

Adrien is angry, “Find out the truth. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” Chat grabs the scarf and leaps out the window to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was already there. She was doing better from yesterday and planned to apologize to Chat for putting her problems on him. She hears him land behind her and she begins to talk but sees him holding the scarf. She stops dead. Ladybug has never seen Chat look like this, not even when he was hit by Dark Cupid’s arrow.. Chat talks first, “Who are you.”

“Chat it’s me Ladybug. Where did you find that scarf?”

Chat’s fist clenches the scarf, “I said, who are you?” Maybe Chat has been akumatized. Will she have to kiss him again? 

She grabs her yo-yo ready to fight, “Where did you find that scarf?”

Chat’s eyebrows furrow in anger, “It’s mine now like I said WHO ARE YOU?”

Ladybug freezes, “Adrien?”Chat freezes, oh shit. He went too far. What is he doing? His anger turns into sadness and he falls to his knees, 

“Why… Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

That’s it. No more lies, “You were so happy when you thought it was from you father.. I didn’t want to ruin it..”

“So my father.. Didn’t get me anything? Not even that stupid fucking pen?”

“Cha.. I mean Adrien.. It’s ok.” Ladybug moves closer to him to try and comfort him but she isn’t sure what to do.

“Plagg, claws in,” He changes into Adrien and Plagg flies toward Ladybug, “Guess the chat’s out of the bag huh?” he manages a weak smile.

Plagg looks around confused but he sees Ladybug, “He’s been like this since last night.. I didn’t know what to do.. Please Ladybug help him.”

Ladybug nods and goes to sit next to Adrien. “Adrien it’s ok. I’m sorry you found out this way but I’m here for you.” 

Adrien smiles a little, “Are you here for Adrien or Chat Noir?”

Ladybug puts her arm around Adrien, “I’m here for you. All of you.”

Adrien buries his face in Ladybugs shoulder, “I’m sorry I was so mean Ladybug. I just.. I thought my father actually cared for once.” 

“I never wanted to tell you. I’m so sorry Adrien.” She wraps her arms around him, she hated seeing him so upset and wanted to make Adrien feel better. There was one way she knew how. “Tikki, spots off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I just got an account yesterday and I am posting all of the fics I have written on tumblr. I hope everybody likes my fics.


End file.
